


Sammy's Movie

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Porn Watching, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Dean finds Sam's Porno Video on a PPV while they were on the road.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever wonder how Sam was able to afford Stanford? Even with a full ride, there is other expenses that isn't covered. Poor Sam thought that his secret was safe. What are the odds, that his brief acting career would be found out in a embarrassing fashion.

Sam and Dean pull up in the Impala after a long night of hunting. They spent the last 48 hours on coffee and cheap food hunting a rouge rugaru who liked to play a game of cat and mouse and was one of the most difficult cases they ever had, due to it having a shifter as a roommate that loved to join in on the fun. They finally managed to kill the rugaru when it got too cocky and tripped and fell and broke its leg after crawling up a wall to do some twerking to mock the boys. The creature was moaning and was in great pain and practically begged them to kill him when he found out that he broke his femur and realized there was no doctor that specializes in treating monsters. Dean, pissed off after a long night of no sleep and pie, gladly lit it on fire.

The shifter they let go. Dean wanted to kill it, but Sam told Dean that the shifter was innocent. Unlike many shifters that liked to murder people, this one specialized in playing pranks and having fun at other people's expense. He explained that his former stepfather was a Trickster that taught him all of his tricks. Sam wondered if that was the Archangel Gabriel disguised as Loki, the Pagan god of Mischief. Dean warned him to stay out of trouble, and if he hears of any deadly pranks, he'll be back. The shifter smirked at Dean and says he can disguise himself as him and release some embarrassing "home movies" on the Net. Sam had to pull Dean away when he pulled out a silver dagger to stab it. 

While Sam went to the front office to pay for a cheap room for the night, Dean pulled out a chocolate bar and started chewing, thinking of the long road that they had ahead of them. He and Sam had managed to stop the Apocalypse, got Sam's soul back and freed themselves from their maternal grandfather, who they found out that was working with the demon Crowley. Dean wondered how much time has passed since the beginning of their adventures. They spent their whole lives hunting monsters, then Sam running away from home to attend Stanford, John dying, killing Yellow Eyes, Dean's demon deal, Sam's blood addiction with that demon bitch Ruby, who was indirectly responsible for Sam going to Hell and losing his soul. After all that, Dean wanted to retire from hunting altogether, and thinking Sam was dead, moved in with Lisa and Ben, hoping to have a normal "Apple Pie" life. But plans changed.

He found out Sam was alive. His long dead grandfather was back too. Dean was wondering what was going on. Things kept going sideways for them, and after summoning Death, Sam got his soul back.

Castiel was another matter. Dean was wondering what that hell was going on with his friend. He knew there was chaos in Heaven with Michael being in The Cage, and Raphael was being a dick. Cas has brushed Dean off and said humans wouldn't understand and kept to himself these days. He even ignored Deans prayers these last few weeks. Dean sighed. He missed the earlier years when it was just ghosts and vampires, and the occasional monsters, not some big Holy Wars with angels and demons. Sam walked over and showed Dean the room key with that he payed for with their stolen credit card.

"Dean, we are in room 18. The very last room in the motel."

"The one on the end?"

"Yep."

"Sweet."

They unpacked their gear and took what they needed out of the trunk. They only needed a room for one night before they hit their next case and Dean and Sam were looking forward to some food, a shower and sleep. The room itself was grimy and dingy just like every other room they stayed in. Dean asked Sam if he wanted to order a pizza. Sam called out yes and mentioned he wanted to have a shower first. Dean, knowing Sam loves his long showers doing god knows what, ran in and slammed the door. 

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Sammy. Big brother first."

Sam rolled his eyes. Twenty minutes, later Dean emerged, fresh and clean. Drying off his hair, he picked up his cell and ordered a pepperoni pizza and a salad for Sam. He heard the shower running and he knew his brother would be in there for at least forty five minutes. He decided to go make a quick beer run before the pizza arrived and order a cheap PPV on their stolen card. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and went out. After a short drive he returned with a six pack of his favorite beer, Del Sol. He then put his stuff down, took his jacket off, and opened a beer. 

The pizza arrived a short time later, along with Sam's salad. Sam was still in the shower. Dean figured he'll pick the movie since Sam will be nerding out with research on his laptop. Picking up the remote he channel surfed looking for something to watch. There was a menu on the nightstand next to the bed and had a list of adult entertainment choices. He smiled at some of the titles, there even was one with a movie featuring a special titled "Busty Asian Beauty's Akari Gone Global."

He changed the channel to tune in to that PPV. Just before he pressed the button to purchase, he saw a familiar face on a preview on another movie, that happened to be a gay porno. Sam his baby brother was featured in it as a fresh eyed client for the gay mafia. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean accidentally finds Sam's secret porn movie. Poor Sam has no clue what his brother just discovered.

Dean sees Sam's familiar mug on the TV. He was in shock. Sam. His baby brother? Mr. "I'm too good and pure to try out a recreational drug," Sam. In this movie, Sam looked very young, at least eighteen or nineteen. This must have been after he ran away from home. He also had some facial hair. (Think of Jared's past movies before Supernatural. New York Minute, House of Wax.) In this title, he plays a client of the what seems to be The Godfather of the gay mafia, due to the clothes similar to past movies he seen featuring gangsters. Funnily enough, the movie was called The Grandfella. 

Dean just HAD to watch this movie. So far he was sick of Sam's attitude last few weeks and he needed ammo to get Sam back for all those times Sam kept lecturing Dean on how he was very irresponsible and reckless. Plus him getting on his nerves. Soul or no soul, Sam was insufferable these days. He pressed ENTER on the remote.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is done his shower, Dean ordered the movie.

Sam was in the bathroom. He took a little longer in the shower, he needed his time to unwind and relax in the hot water. He made sure he used his special hair products as usual and started on his nightly washing routine. Brushing his teeth and standing in his towel he heard a familiar voice. His own.

Oh no. 

The cheesy dialog, the music the *things* he did in that movie. How the hell did Dean discover his shameful secret? He figured since it was gay porn, Dean will NEVER see it. He preferred Asian porn, or Japanese cartoon porn.

"Yo, Sammy! There is a movie I found, it's about gangsters. Yeah, it has some young college kid apologizing for crossing the Godfather. The kid apparently pissed off the main boss by stealing some secret briefcase. He is *so* fucked."

Sam paled. 'Oh my god.' He thought. He remembered how he needed money. He got accepted into college, but didn't have any money to pay for his everyday expenses. He wanted to leave the hunter life behind and live a honest life. He stopped stealing credit cards, and doing illegal activities. He got a part time job at the local grocery store stocking shelves, and bagging groceries, but that was barely enough to get by. His hair products alone cost one third of his weekly paycheck. This was before he met Jessica. He was on the library computer looking for part time gigs, and one ad caught his eye. It stated it was looking for male models, age eighteen to twenty five for a modeling gig. Sam was intrigued; he was young, good looking and was tall for someone of his age. He copied down the email address and sent a picture along with his resume. 

The guy who was in charge of the agency called him back after a week. They seen his picture along with the stats of his body that he provided, and asked him to come in for audition. Sam was very excited. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to buy groceries for the month since he paid for his textbooks for the semester. Sam wrote down the address and wondered what kind of modeling he had to do. If only he knew *what* kind of modeling they wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is extremely ashamed of his porno past, Dean is amused and slightly horrified by Sam's acting skills

What was happening on the screen that made Sam so embarrassed? Apparently his character who was named, "Justin" was being interrogated by The Godfather's henchman. He at the moment was forced to perform sexual acts with his mouth as punishment for stealing the Boss's secret, which happened to be a suitcase with a custom made dildo made out of cocaine. Dean was impressed on how Sam could take two men at once with his mouth without choking. He seen porn before, but with big breasted women instead of men. Not counting that one time when he was bored and curious and accidentally seen a threesome porno with two men and a woman. He had to look away when those performers finished on Sam's face.

"So who sent you?" The 'Godfather' asked.

"No one, sir." Justin a.k.a. Sam answered. 

"Hmmm. Well it looks like you need to be punished for stealing. Do you know who I am?"

"No sir."

"Well then, you'll find out. They call me the Granddaddy of The South Side. You'll see why everyone respects me. C'mon men, guard the doors so I won't be interrupted. So, young and innocent. I bet you are a virgin. Luckily for me." The two other henchmen snickered.

Dean felt sorry for Justin. Almost felt sorry for his brother, but then he remembered this is the same time he disappeared from John and Dean's life.

Sam meanwhile was in the bathroom was sitting on the floor covering his ears. He was very happy that his other relatives,The Campbells and their angelic friend Castiel wasn't there to see that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam remembers his audition.

Sam had took the bus to the place the guy had provided. He had showered and maxed out his student credit card buying new clothing and a makeover at the local hair salon. He figured it was worth it since this may be a ongoing gig for paying for law school. He wondered what kind of modeling he had to do. Catalog, clothing for a fashion line, shampoo gig? Who knows. He hoped it didn't require him to travel. He got off the bus eventually and walked to the address that was written down on the paper. 

The building was run down and was in the industrial district. Sam was disappointed but suspicious. He was trained as a hunter. His whole life his dad and brother taught him how to hunt and fight. If this was a trap he was ready. He cautiously went to the door and knocked. One minute later, there was a face on the small window on the door. 

"Yeah?" The man who seemed to be security asked. 

"Um, hi. I'm Sam Winchester. I have a audition at 1 pm." 

"ID." 

Sam pulls out his wallet and shows off his drivers license. 

"C'mon in." The man unlocks the door 

Sam walked in the door. Every hair on his body was standing up and he was nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect. The building outside was run down, but on the inside there was a table on the other side of the room with three people sitting on on chairs behind it. Sam walked over to the table, and holding his picture and resume he walked toward it. 

The one in the middle, the one that seem to be in charge, looked up. 

"Um, are you Sam?" He asked. 

"Yes, sir." The man looked him up and down and seemed impressed. 

"You are very tall for a young man. How tall are you exactly?" 

"6'4 sir." 

"Hmm. Have you done any acting before son?" 

"Amateur work at many schools when I was younger sir." That wasn't a lie. Since he grew up as a hunter, his family needed to stay undercover at all times. Very rarely they used their real names and had to come up with many alias and lies to stay hidden. 

"Very good. Have you done any nude modeling before?" 

"What?! Um, no. Is this a shoot for swimsuits or something?" Sam was confused. 

The man in the middle just looked at his two companions. "Sam, do you know what kind of gig this is? Have you heard of Exxxasy Productions?" 

Sam thought for a minute. Then it hit him. Oh My God. His brother Dean used to watch porn. There was a movie Dean shoplifted from a corner store once. It was a actress that was in "Busty Asian Beauties Akaira or Akara something. The box had the name Exxxasy on it. This was a porn audition. 

"Um I think I have the wrong place. I should go." Sam turned around to leave. 

"Wait!" The woman who was on the left said. She held up a paper. Before you go, I want you to read this. She held up the paper. Sam cautiously walked towards her and took the paper and started to read. It was a generic script for a porn movie. The lines were cheesy and generic but there wasn't very much dialog in it. Sam wasn't impressed. 

"No thanks." 

The one on the end, who was quiet this whole time, held up his hand. 

"Son, are you attending college right now?" 

"Stanford, sir." 

"That school is a private school, yes. Very competitive and expensive." 

Sam was suspicious. "Yes it is." 

"Law, or medical?" 

"Law school, sir." 

"Hmm." The man scratched his chin. He wrote down something on a small piece of paper. He stood up and handed it to Sam. 

Sam read it. His eyes went huge. He looked at the man in disbelief. 

The man on the right smiled. He pointed to a closet. 

"Take your clothes off and return to us. I promise you we are legitimate company. We just want to make sure you have the right *attributes* for our production. Your second audition starts as soon as you come back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam' s movie is now playing on the TV.

On the screen Sam's character Justin was face first bent on the table getting his "interrogation" by the big cheese himself. Dean couldn't take his eyes off the TV. Not that he was enjoying the movie, but it was the kind of feeling when you can't take your eyes off a bad car crash. Sam was a decent actor, he made it look like he was enjoying himself, but Dean knew Sam was just faking it. The eyes were full of humiliation.

Dean took a sip of his second beer. He was wondering why Sam didn't come out of the bathroom, but he kinda figured he knew what Dean was watching. Dean buzzed at little bit from the beer decided to tease Sam a little bit.

"Sam! You are missing out! The action is getting good. The boss himself is taking payback. Literally."

Silence.

Dean smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weeks following his audition, Sam meets his costars.

Sam was on the set. He wasn't sure what was going on and when he was needed. He met his co stars last week and all three were decent guys. The head actor, named Roberto, was apparently a famous 70s porn actor back in the day. He had mentioned he made hundreds of movies in his career and was the recipient of many adult movie awards and was a legendary adult film star among the greats such as John Holmes and Ron Jeremy. He had told Sam he wanted to retire to spend time with his wife and grandchildren and his agent suggested this would be his famous final swan song.

The other two were alright. Garrett, who was playing head honcho number one, was a blonde man with curly hair wanted to break into the business to become a famous porn star. He wanted to stick with straight porn, but roles were few and far between and paid in pennies compared to female performers. This was his first gay porn shoot and was nervous along with Sam who also mentioned this was his first time too. Garrett just sighed and patted Sam on the back and both wished each other luck.

The other one, Lauren was somewhat of a diva. He wasn't a asshole, but he got on the directors nerves by demanding the room have a certain temperature at all times, even though the stage hands kept telling him it wasn't their call, they were only renting the set for three days. He was a French foreign student who like Sam was paying for college by doing adult work. His role in the movie was playing the Godfather's right hand man, literally. His role was making sure he was pleasing his boss at all times by using his right hand and mouth.

Sam was sitting on a chair wearing nothing but a towel and was wondering if he was making a huge mistake. He thought back to his first audition. He was very nervous but excited about the amount of money they offered him. It was enough to pay for his expenses for the first two years plus royalites from DVD and PPV sales. The three producers were very happy to see what Sam was packing and offered him the starring role of Justin.

Justin the guy he was playing was the victim or boy toy for the Grandfather after he stole his prize, a cocaine dildo. It was a stupid plot but he had the the most screen time. Unfortunately he also had to do the most work. Justin had to be passed around for judgment by the boss and his men.

Sam wasn't a virgin, but this would be the first time he was with a man. He was terrified and told the director he was a virgin in a sense. Vern, the director told Sam that Roberto was a professional and would be gentle and told him that he will be fully prepared and will tell Sam before it happened by yelling cut. Sam was relieved when he found out safe sex practice was strictly enforced. 

Sam jumped when the director called for the stars to take their places. His role for the desk scene was on next. He forced himself to relax and taking a deep breath, he took his towel off and went to the x on the floor.

The director called 'action.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally comes out of the washroom. Dean talks to Sam.

Dean finished his last slice of pizza and let out a loud belch. The credits were rolling and Dean couldn't believe he just finished watching his brother in a gay movie. The character Justin was offered a chance of being a made man for the gay mafia. The final scene ended up with Justin staring at the camera with a secretive smile while he was pounding the blonde guy and the one with with the French accent was pleasing the head boss. 

Dean looked up and he saw his brother emerge from the bathroom. His expression was firm, staring straight ahead avoiding his brother. Dean just looked at him with a small half smile on his face. Sam just ignored him as he got dressed. 

"Sam."

"Don't."

"Sam, what I was going to say, the movie was pretty good. I'm glad Justin made it. It was actually a good movie. You were great."

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious. Did you ever considered doing porn full time, you would have made a lot of money."

"Not really. This was a one time thing."

"Hm."

Dean dropped the subject.

"Sam, I ate all the pizza, but I ordered you a salad."

"I'm not hungry."

"Beer?"

"Sure."

Dean handed him a beer. Shortly after watching some random show, they went to sleep. After a few after hours of sleep, they got ready to hit the road.

"Sammy?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh yeah, look I'm in a gay porno! That is something that is don't talk about your brother about."

"You made lots?"

"Enough."

"Breakfast?"

Sam nods. Dean gets into the drivers seat, Sam in the passenger side. They drive off with Led Zeppelin's 'Stairway to Heaven' playing.

Epilogue

Somewhere, in a abandoned former mental hospital a man wearing a smartly dressed tailored black suit, was reading a newspaper. His demons were surrounding a man who was on his knees terrified. His deal was coming due and he was here to negotiate a new deal.

The man in black looked up. 

"Leave." He ordered his demons.

The room emptied. The man in black smiled at his "client."

"It's almost time, isn't it - Vern. You made a deal with me 9 years, 11 months 29 days, ago. You wanted to be a famous director. You started off by doing a porno movie. It made a lot of money and after that you went on to make a series of successful horror franchise movies. You say you want to be make a new deal. Hmmm. I'll give you a offer. Watch this movie with me, I believe it was your first movie. Start off by being on your knees and start helping with my pants.Then we'll talk." 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by another author's work, but I wanted this story to have some funny moments. There is porn dialog mentioned in this story, followed by mentions of adult content.


End file.
